


Physical Affection

by BluSunflowr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, a lot of dialogue at the end, and george is rlly rlly confused, asking for consent, bc u should always do that, but he likes it, dunno what else to add, just dudes being dudes guys being gays, probably rlly short, sap is rlly rlly touchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSunflowr/pseuds/BluSunflowr
Summary: Sapnaps love language is physical affection and George is not used to it at all.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Physical Affection

**Author's Note:**

> have some short soft fluff sapnotfound in these trying times :))
> 
> (I apologize for eventual mistakes, English is not my first language, please feel free to correct me in the comments!)  
> ((((its also like 2am for me so i probably made some typos z__zzzzz)))))

George would flinch every time he felt those big, soft hands on his body. Whether it was a pat on the back, a hug from behind, or just fingers randomly brushing against his skin, it was always unexpected, always took him by surprise. And even tho he had a hard time getting used to it, even after all this time, it was never unpleasant. He never felt bad while being touched, sometimes just overwhelmed, when butterflies filled his whole chest, making him soft and quiet, sinking into his friends touch, wishing for it to never end. 

When they started dating, those touches became even more frequent, and somehow different. They lasted longer, were more loving and affectionate and always left him feeling hungry for more. George wanted to touch him just as much, just as lovingly, but he never met before such touchy person, so it was hard to keep up with Sapnap, but nonetheless he tried his best. Another thing that made it all so hard for him was the fact, that he was not used at all to those kinds of things. Sure, they were nice, they made him feel good, but were also still odd and new, so he couldn't help but jump sometimes, stay still while trying to process what's happening, or just back off, when he needed some space. 

And he never even considered that Sap might've noticed it, but he did. 

It was a warm evening in May, and they were sitting on a couch together, quite far away from each other. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comforting either, and the soft, quiet noises coming from the TV in front of them, mixed with those coming from the outside, were making George a bit sleepy. His head started slowly falling towards the pillow he was sitting next to, eyes closing in the same time, when suddenly he heard his boyfriends voice, which woke him up and brought his attention towards the younger boy.   
''Can I touch you?" He asked, breaking the silence, and leaving George confused. No one has ever asked him this, and he wasn't completely sure if he understood correctly.   
''Like, you wanna fuck or..." He paused, thinking about what to say to not look like a total dumbass.   
"No, not like that!" The Texan giggled, which made Georges heart melt. ''Just wanna hug you.''   
''You never asked before."  
"True, but sometimes you looked like it was uncomfortable, so I just wanted to make sure you're okay with what I'm doing."   
''Oh of course I am.'' George mumbled, moving closer and leaning onto Sapnap, wrapping his arms around him. Sapnap hugged him back, putting his head on Georges shoulder, enjoying the warmth and the soft scent of forest and field flowers. "I'm sorry if it looks like I don't always enjoy it. I do. I'm just not used to it, it gets overwhelming sometimes." He spoke again, this time more quietly, as if he was scared to say it louder.   
"It's okay. I will try to be less touchy. It will be hard! But I will try my best.'' He assured, kissing the side of his neck loudly, which made George giggle.   
''Thank you. You don't have to stop completely tho, it's still really nice." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading friends :)


End file.
